Toepick
Toepick is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Toepick's appearance is a green-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, the lock in the very center of the door staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Inside his helmet is a terrifying face. Toepick's Omnitrix symbol is on the helmet's extension covering his chest, two green circuit-looking designs accompanying the Omnitrix symbol on both sides. Powers and Abilities with the Dwarf Star]]Toepick's face is so horrifying and hideous that, according to Derrick, no being in the known universe (including himself or another of his species) can look at it without adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness. This was first shown when Toepick showed his face to a Dwarf Star Psyphon, who was so terrified that his whole body (even in his armor) turned white as a sheet, and he begged Toepick to leave him alone (in-between screams of terror). Weaknesses Toepick can be terrified by his own face. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Toys *4" Toepick *4" Toepick Translucent Figure *Feature Figure Toepick *Omni-kit Toepick Trivia *Toepick was mentioned by Kenny Tennyson during the episode Ken 10. **Also in Ken 10, Kenny said that Toepick "even grosses me out". **Toepick was one of the 10 aliens on Kenny's Omnitrix, but Ben agreed to replace him with Grey Matter. **Toepick is evidently extremely disliked by Kenny. *As an April Fools joke, Derrick J. Wyatt said that Toepick is a Horriblitrion from the planet Stank 9. *When the cage on Toepick head opens, sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter can be heard until the cage is once again closed or Toepick turns into another alien. **This power and the execution of it greatly resembles that of Yukk from the 1979 cartoon "Mighty Man and Yukk", apart from the noises coming from Toepick. *Toepick's appearance is similar to Hades from the God of War franchise. **As both are tall, have cages on their heads, are fat and have fearful faces, the only differences being that Hades' face is seen in ''God of War III ''Hades' is covered with spikes going through him. *Toepick's helmet and ability to instigate fear just by showing his face also makes him quite similar to 200AD comic book villain Judge Fear who also wore a cage-like helmet and was able to literally kill people of fright just by showing them his face. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes